


Doomed

by animefan419



Series: Plumbers, Ghosts and Spiders [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: After a seemingly harmless prank involving Princess Peach’s castle, Peter and Danny are forced to clean up the mess even after clearing their names. When Deadpool comes in asking for help however, they run into the notorious Dr. Victor Von Doom.
Relationships: Mario/Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Series: Plumbers, Ghosts and Spiders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576933
Kudos: 1





	Doomed

It was a bright sunny day at Princess Peach’s castle. Birds were singing and the children were playing out in the grassy field without a care in the world. Unfortunately, there was only one problem: someone teepeed the palace and there was red spray paint on the walls.

“Peter James Parker!” The voice came from the one and only Super Mario.

“It wasn’t me I swear!” The meta human said sitting in a chair inside Peach’s office pleading not guilty. “I mean, it was a funny prank but you have to believe me I’m innocent!”

“Look, Peter, I believe you and I don’t think that you would be the type to do this kind of thing. Danny, on the other hand, I have my suspicions.”

“What? You would think that I would do this?” Danny said sitting next to Peter. That was when Daisy came in the room and Peach, who was already in her office was a bit surprised to see that there was a monkey on her head and said monkey was fighting for dominance over Daisy’s crown the entire time.

“I don’t think it was them either but can one of you please get this monkey off of me?” Mario then gently got the monkey off of Daisy and even convinced the primate to let go of Daisy’s crown with the exchange of a banana. “Thank you Mario but as I was saying, I don’t think that it was them.”

“Why would you think that Daisy?” Peach asked.

“Because the prankster signed his work. I think that it was Deadpool or something.”

“Oh no. Please, for all things that are holy, don’t let it be him!”

“Peter, do you know this creep?”

“Yes Daisy and he is the second most annoying being to walk this world!”

“The second? Who’s the first?”

“The Box Ghost but if I am right and if he’s here, things are going to get weird.” 

“Not to mention dangerous.” Danny added.

“How?”

“Well, the guy is armed with swords for starters and then he has this healing factor that makes killing him hard. Oh, and there will be a lot of fourth wall breaking so prepare for that. This is going to get weird.” 

“Oh okay, I think that I’ll go now and if you need me, I’ll be taking a long shower. Please knock first if you need me.” The Desert Princess slowly left and had the door halfway shut. “Seriously, knock first or you won’t live until you see the sunrise.” Daisy then slammed the door shut making her threat loud and clear. To both Danny and Peter’s dismay, they still ended up having to clean up after the prankster.

“Seriously? We have to clean all of this? We can’t clean up this mess, there is supposed to be a Crash Nebula marathon airing tonight and I finally got Professor E. Gadd to agree to letting us borrow some of his equipment.”

“Well, then I suggest that you get started now. This mess won’t clean up by itself you know.” Mario said handing each of the boys cleaning supplies.

“We already cleared our names but why do you still have to punish us by making us clean it?” Danny complained.

“It’s the life of a superhero, I suppose. Sometimes in life, you have to do things that you don’t necessarily like and you won’t believe how many times I have to clean up after Bowser whenever he tries to kidnap Peach. Anyway, I will check up on you two later.” When Mario left, both Danny and Peter looked at each other. Thirty minutes later, the boys were still cleaning. Peter was scrubbing the graffiti off the walls while Danny used a rake to get the toilet paper out of some of the trees and bushes.

“Why is it that villains think that they can do whatever they want?” Peter asked Danny and was still complaining. Danny only shrugged his shoulders not really caring. Suddenly, they heard a rustle from behind a bush. Peter then prepared to attack the intruder with Danny’s rake while Danny himself summoned his ghost ray. They were about to sneak up on whoever was inside the bush but it revealed that it was only Toad.

“Whoa! You guys nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Toad? What are you doing here?” Danny asked.

“And why?” Peter added.

“Well, you know me. I am a Real World enthusiast as you already know and I came here because there is a warp pipe in the castle grounds that is rumored to dump random junk from the Real World.”

“Wow, cool!” Said Danny.

“I know right!” Said Toad who was just as excited.

“Uh oh.” 

“What’s wrong Peter?”

“Um Toad, I have some bad news. I think that the warp pipe that you are talking about may have accidentally brought in a super villain.”

“A super villain? That’s nuts and they only appear in comic books as far as I am concerned.”

“Um Toad, you do realize that we are retaliated to the Mario Brothers right? I was bitten by a radioactive spider and Danny here is half ghost.”

“Oh right, I forgot. Sorry. Still, you have to see this warp pipe! It’s crazy!”

“Sure, why not? What do you think Danny?”

“If it’s involves not having to rake toilet paper out of trees than I am game.” Danny shrugged not really caring. The group then continued to go deeper into the castle grounds. At one point it was starting to get dark since they were going through a tunnel. Toad still kept babbling about the mysterious warp pipe while Danny provided some light with his ghost ray. Finally, they reached the end of the tunnel and there was even some sunlight at the end.

“Here we are, the mother load of Real World items!”

“Whoa!”

“Cool!” True to Toads world, there was indeed a pile of junk lying around in the castle ground. Immediately, Danny and Peter helped themselves with the junk. While searching, Peter found an old Crash Nebula DVD while Danny found a Monopoly: Little Buttler edition board game. The two cousins continued to search through the junk Toad was a bit uneasy since once spotted something weird and what he saw was a glowing green panther mask.

“Made in Wikanda?” Toad asked himself. “Peter, Danny, come here! I think that I found something weird!” 

“What is it Toad?” Peter asked clearly concerned.

“Well, I found this and I thought that you guys might know about it.”

“Hey, doesn’t that mask belong to the Blank Panther?”

“Woah, I remember that thing! Hey Peter, remember that time Dr. Doom stole it from a local museum and we had to team up with the Blank Panther in order to retrieve it? Boy, he was pretty mad that day.” Danny quipped.

“Uh oh.”

“I think I remember why he was angry.” 

“Danny, Peter, I am scared. Why are you leaving me in the dark like this?” Asked Toad only to realize that they were gone. “Guys? I’m cold.” Toad says to no one in particular except for the wind. Danny and Peter rushed back to the crime scene. Just like the two predicted, Dr. Doom looked as though he wanted to kill the mercenary.

“Hey guys, as you can see, I am a bit in a pickle here.”

“Deadpool, what were you thinking? Dr. Doom is dangerous!”

“Hey Peter, can I punch him.” 

“Not yet Danny.”

“Look, I know that we have our differences but I don’t think that the writer would kill me off so early in the series but please save me. I am only here for plot convenience, I am being honest here. Besides, I helped you once and I will even split the reward money fifty fifty. Plus, you still owe me from that last time I saved you.”

“My patients are running thin.” Said Dr. Doom. He was about to attack Deadpool but Peter used one of his webs to block it.

“Run?”

“Run.”

“Hey what about me? I am too young and important to die!” Deadpool whined. Both cousins then began dodging the evil king’s attacks. Danny even managed to shock him in order to get him off of their tail. “Hey lookie what I got!” Said Deadpool holding up the same mask from before.

“Dude, how did you manage to find that!” Peter asked, still annoyed.

“Well, long story short there was this one guy who hired me to get it so I stole it from Doom while he was in the potty. I lost it but I managed to find it in a pile of junk when no one was looking.” Deadpool whispered into Peter’s ear. “Hey, want to grab a chimichanga after this?” There was an explosion and Peter pushed the mercenary out of the way. Danny then tackled Doom and pinned him to the ground.

“Hey Peter, remember that warp pipe that led to Wickanda?”

“Sure what about it? There was another explosion and the to dodged out of the way.

“Hey aren’t you guys feeling a little bit motion sickness? You know the kind of sickness after you eat a bunch of rotten clams?” Deadpool was being swung around like a rag doll and Danny began to feel sick when he literally showed him his lunch. Peter tried to keep Deapool out of the way while at the same time was trying to find the correct warp pipe.

“The mask, bring it to me.”

“No way you hunk of metal and have you ever considered getting yourself a cat?”

“Fool.”

“No seriously, I mean it.” Said Danny. However, what Doom did not realize that someone attacked him from behind. It was Mario and his brother Luigi. Both Dr. Doom and Deapool were so surprised that they didn’t even notice them. Before anyone knew it, they were handcuffed and was taken away by the Toad Police Force.

“Hey, at least when we get sent to prison we can get to know each other better.”

“Oh, will you shut up.”

“Aww, my feelings are hurt.”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“Maybe. Oh and Mario, I am a big fan of your game by the way.” Said Deadpool. Although Mario himself was a bit confused when he said this but decided to ignore it. The two villains then continued to argue while they were being taken away.

“I don’t even want to know.” Said Luigi.

“Nice work boys.” Mario complemented but the next thing the cousin’s knew they still ended up having to clean up the mess from earlier. “You still have to pick all of this up though.”

“Aww man!” They both whined. At least this time they had some help.

“Hey Peter, ever get the feeling that we forgot something?” Danny asked while cleaning up some toilet paper that was still on the roof. Peter only shrugged since he wasn’t sure himself. As it turned out, it was Toad that they have forgotten.

“Guys, hello? I am afraid to be alone.” Said Toad but on one answered except for the wind.


End file.
